


Destiny |Harry Potter x Reader|

by dorkinsas



Series: Destiny Duology [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Fantasy Violence, Godric Gryffindor - Freeform, Heroes to Villains, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Raised By Malfoy Family, Reader-Insert, Salazar Slytherin - Freeform, Slow Burn, voldemort's daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkinsas/pseuds/dorkinsas
Summary: [Y/N] Riddle, legally [Y/N] [L/N], was born for one purpose and one purpose only: to live apart of her father's legacy. Originally, this was meant to carry on the Slytherin family blood, but after Lord Voldemort's "death", the death eaters decided to take it in a different direction. There is an ancient ritual spell called Lex Talonis which will allow the death eaters to enact this plan.[Y/N] for the past ten years has been raised by the Malfoys to give up her life for her father's revival. When she gets her Hogwarts letter in the mail, she's working on borrowed time as she waits for the most opportune moment in which her purpose can be fulfilled. But in the meantime, she's going to learn magic, make friends, and go on adventures.Until her death.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Reader, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley & Reader, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Original Character/Reader, Tom Riddle & Reader, Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s), Voldemort & Reader
Series: Destiny Duology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202936





	1. YEAR 1

Inspiration and Motivation  
So I was writing ideas down for a plot shop (because I have too many story ideas in my head that I cannot add to my other stories because it wouldn't fit), and I came upon this idea. Which is the condensed version of a crossover and a mutant with another harry potter story that used to be an oc. And I wanted to write the idea. Yes I was selfish, but I think I can do a good job at it. I get motivated to write and update when I see your wonderful comments. Just don't be mean to one another. Or be annoying to me about updating.

Speed of Events and Plot  
Each book (year) of Hogwarts will be forty chapters, so the first few years will be spaced out and room will be made for [Y/N]'s character arc each year. And I have some fun chapters planned that takes a break from the intense story.

Story Length and Updating  
I have the story already planned out for the most part. All I need to donis write. And I have come up with a plan. I will write a chapter for every year and then working on the next chapter for the years when the current chapter for the years is finished. This way when I am finished writing for the philosopher's stone I can do weekly updates so y'all don't have to wait too long for an update. Eventually updates will be on Mondays @1330 CDT.

Ratings and Warnings  
TV-14/ PG-13  
·fantasy violence  
·frightening images  
·language  
·mentions of verbal and mental abuse  
·mentions of death  
·intense scenes  
·emotional moments

Goals  
·When Done With  
°Philosopher's Stone  
~2K Reads per chapter  
~5K Comments per chapter  
~500 Votes per chapter  
°Chamber of Secrets  
~5K Reads per chapter  
~10K Comments in total  
~2K votes per chapter  
°Prisoner of Azkaban  
~10K Reads per Chapter  
~15K Comments in total  
~5K Votes per chapter  
°Goblet of Fire  
~20K Reads per chapter  
~20K Comments in total  
~10K Votes per chapter

Miscellaneous  
·please be nice in the comments. Don't be annoying or rude please  
·please don't tell me to update because it's going to take longer for an update.  
·if you guys have any movie or tv show suggestions, I am open to suggesting  
·i am open to constructive criticism. Sometimes I miss an error and need some outside help

PLAYLIST  
i. home dotan  
ii. legendary skillet  
iii. toxic brittany spears 2wei version*  
iv. warriors imagine dragons league of legends version  
v. cursed aviva  
vi. believer imagine dragons  
vii. glitter and gold barns courtney  
viii. alone together fallout boy  
ix. armour landon austin  
x. feel it still portugal. the man  
xi. starboy the weekend  
xii. you should see me in a crown billie eilish  
xiii. oh my my reulle  
xiv. mr blue sky electric light orchestra  
xv. dust bowl dance mumford and sons*  
xvi. looking too closely fink

*could be the trailer music for the book.

name  
[Y/N] [L/N]/ [Y/N] Riddle

nicknames  
[N/N]

age  
11

affiliation  
Malfoy Family  
Death Eaters

family  
[M/N] [L/N] (mother, dead)  
Tom Riddle (father, "dead")  
Narcissa Malfoy (adoptive mother)  
Lucius Malfoy (adoptive father)  
Draco Malfoy (adoptive brother)

friends  
Pansy Parkinson  
Gregory Goyle  
Victor Crabbe  
Milicient Bulstrode  
Daphne Greengrass

enemies  
Harry Potter

abilities  
Magic

love interest  
N/A


	2. one

On November First of 1981, the entire wizarding world knew what had transpired the night before in Godric's Hollow. Lord Voldemort was no more and a baby girl and a baby boy was left orphaned in the care of the Malfoy family. The girl had been kept a secret throughout the entire order of Death Eaters and taken in by the Malfoy Family. The boy had been delivered to Little Whinging to live with his aunt and uncle by Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Rubeus Hagrid. 

All of the known death eaters were collected and sent to Azkaban for crimes against the wizarding and muggle communities alike. The Death Eaters were planning their next move with the daughter of their dark lord.The heir to the death eaters. The order was rejoicing in the end of the war while morning their losses. Both were anticipating when the two enemies would meet. 

Would they meet with hate and resentment?   
Would they meet with compassion and friendship?   
Only ten years will tell.

|{[Insert_Opening_Sequence]}|

"Severus, the baby. [M/N] had a baby. She had Tom's baby. What happened to her?" asked Albus Dumbledore, his voice was calm.

"Tom Riddle killed her when he found out. Her use to him... was no more. [M/N] could only slow down the pregnancy to thirty months. And as soon as the baby was placed in her arms, she was ripped from her mother, and [M/N] was murdered." Severus Snape told Dumbledore.

"The baby, Severus. What happened to the baby?" asked Dumbledore, his voice although still, calm was beginning to not sound like it.

"I assume that the Malfoys will look after her while she grows up. Until he comes up again." Severus told him.

"And then she'll be in grave danger." Dumbledore told him.

Ten Years Later

"Lord Voldemort's daughter will be arriving at Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore told the staff of Hogwarts as the acceptance letters had left the office.

And the reaction given was the reaction that Dumbledore had expected. Only a select few knew of her. That weren't apart of the Death Eaters. Because for the Death Eaters, every single one of them knew along with their children if they had any. But a select few apart of the other side knew of her existence. Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and Rubeus Hagrid.

"W-w-w-w-well what do y-y-y-you expect w-w-w-we do with h-h-her?" stuttered Quirinus Quirrel. She's not yet ready for the plan.

"We do nothing. We have to hope that she's not like her father. She's her own person. Capable of making her own choices and not with her father's influence. She deserves so much. She deserves what her mother wasn't able to." Dumbledore told them.

Quirrel stuttered out an incoherent statement to which McGonagall rebutted. "She deserves to not be treated like her father. She has yet to make us not trust her. She has yet to give us a reason to think she's evil like her father." McGonagall told the other teachers.

"And that exact reason is why none of us should interfere with the girl's schooling." Dumbledore said, his eyes on the book and the quill writing dozens more letters to one particular frail boy. "Hagrid, if that keeps happening for more than a week, take this," Dumbledore handed the half-giant two letters, "and deliver it to Mr Potter yourself."

|{[Insert_Commercial_Here]}|

"Draco! You have a letter here!" I called out from the front door.

The owls had just arrived with our Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry acceptance letters. Not like I wasn't going to be accepted. I am a Riddle after all. I am the daughter of Lord Voldemort after all. I am raised by Malfoys after all. Much unlike he was taught to behave in the house, the platinum headed boy bolted down the stairs. We had both been waiting for this day since Draco's eleventh birthday. 

Mine was still on it's way. A week after the boy who is supposed to be my mortal enemy. One week after the birthday of Harry James Potter. August 7, I will turn eleven. I believe we are set to go to Diagon Alley on that day. I'm not quite sure if we will or not.

But that's what Aunt Narcissa says anyway. "Draco! No running in the house." the voice of the blonde woman who was my aunt rang throughout the halls.

"Sorry, mum. I guess I got a little too excited." Draco replied.

He may have seemed like a daddy's kid, but he's a mamma's boy through and through. I snickered at him, and he sent a glare my way. I had lived with the Malfoy family for as long as I could remember. And for as long as I could be able to understand my situation, I had been told I was destined for greatness among the wizarding community. I could restore the brilliance of the wizarding world as it is intended. 

When I fulfill my duty, my purpose in this world. Restoring my dead (or missing) father back to his grand prime. I would be restoring order to the wizarding world if I succeeded. I just had no idea how I would be doing it. Uncle Lucius is still researching along with some unknown assailants.Assailants that were once friends and followers of my father. The time for the retribution of the wizarding world was upon us. It may be in the near future. It may be in the far future. But it was on its way.

"So, cousin, what do you want for your birthday this year?" asked Draco.

"Draco, for my birthday this year I want a cat. A cat named Lucifur. With the fer spelled like fur." I told him. "You can get an owl for Hogwart. Unfortunately for you, you have to wait a year before you show off your Quidditch fanciness on the Quidditch Pitch. Not that you had any skill to begin with."

"And you... you thinking of joining the Slytherin Quidditch team?" asked Draco.

"God no. I suck more than you when we play quidditch with the bunch of your friends." I told him.

"Mistress, Master, lunch is ready to be served." a house elf told us. I remember his name. I remember all of their names. Something that my family didn't bother with knowing.


End file.
